


Depression Comes and Goes

by AnonymousFujoshi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, BillDip, Bullying, Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Human Bill Cipher, Human Henchmen, M/M, Magic, Matchmaker Mabel, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranoid Dipper Pines, Paranoid Grunkle Ford, Revenge, Sharing a Bed, Social Anxiety, Swearing, Teasing, Violence, Weapons, mabifica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFujoshi/pseuds/AnonymousFujoshi
Summary: It's been 3 years since Weirdmageddon, but Dipper still can't shake off the feeling that he's being watched from afar. Maybe he's being paranoid, who knows. But maybe, just maybe, a certain someone(or something) is.Paranoia pays off in the end. After all, it is the only thing the family survives on...The younger generation of Pines twins suffer from depression due to a certain Dream Demon, and nothing can stop it, even when they are surrounded by the people they love. The recurring nightmares never seem to stop.The years have passed and they are now sixteen, Dipper notices the sudden change in the creatures of Gravity Falls. Nothing connects the dots, until one day... He discovers something he shouldn't have.Bill's statue. He should've listened to the warnings his Grunkle gave him.





	1. Prologue?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story to be posted, so if anything needs to be corrected, let me know down in the comments. Have fun reading...

3 years have passed by so quickly, and yet it felt like an eternity. They still hadn't forgotten about _that_ , the only barrier that keeps them from becoming truly happy. Faint memories of their parents eluded their visions, but not just any memories. ** _No_** , the ones where their bodies rest upon the hardwood floor, splats of blood everywhere, and horror contorting their faces. They were only thirteen, nothing could've prepared the twins for what they stumbled upon.

 

Dipper hadn't seen Mabel cry so much before, neither had Mabel with Dipper and he _never_ cries in front of her.

 

 

-

 

 

Dipper and Mabel's parents died due to an attack, so they were sent to an orphanage whilst papers were being transferred and signed, in order for their Grunkles to become their legal guardians. After waiting a couple days, it was finally over. But, on that day Dipper had other plans...

 

"Dipper!" Mabel cried, "Open the door right now! Or I swear to God I will actually kick it down and drag your butt outta there!"

 

No reply.

 

The young girl began to plead and bawl her eyes out, "Dipper... Please I'm sorry for whatever I did. Just open the door and we'll talk.

 

Silence...

 

"Dipper, please I'm sorry just ope-"

 

The sound of something heavy falling captured her attention. "DIPPER!!!!!" she screeched.

 

 

-

 

 

At that point, Dipper didn't know what had become of him. He wanted to get away from all the bullying he has sustained for many years and was glad that he was sent to Gravity Falls for the summer. It was like a breath of fresh air away from all the hustle and bustle of Piedmont. But who knew that while he was away having fun with new companions, his parents would be fighting for their lives. In that moment, he wanted to take away every bad thing he had said to them and see them smiling one last time, before their inevitable fates. He wanted to see his friends and family and live for them, knowing that they won't be hurt again, especially Mabel with her beautiful smile, braces glinting in the warm summer glow, waiting to go on another adventure in the woods. Mystery Twins. Huh, that all felt so distant now. Instead, reality came crashing down on him, mocking him for his stupid actions that resulted with dire consequences that will forever be etched into his sister's mind.

 

 

Him dying.

 

 

He knew that Mabel would be distraught by his death, but he was too selfish to realize it until it was too late. Crimson staining the bathroom floor, inhumane voices distorting his hearing, consciousness slipping away at a rapid pace. All because of him.

 

 

He can sense a presence rushing in the room, but is too gone to even care. A pink and brown blur can be seen next to him shaking ever so slightly, then another figure comes. He soon recognizes the two as his twin and their caretaker, Leigh. She was always nice to them, with her flowing locks of gold and sky blue eyes, he would've developed a crush on her if he wasn't already occupied with the constant reminder of his parents' death.

 

He let himself whisper one last word before he let his vision slip.

 

"Sorry."


	2. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has one last 'normal' morning before an unwanted guest is found.

"Hah!" Dipper shot up straight and gasped. 'Not again.'he thought. Even though he didn't remember his dreams, it still left shivers up his spine. He wiped beads of sweat off, with the back off his hand and sighed. Deciding that he couldn't sleep any more, even though he wanted to, he got up, stretched his limbs, with a few audible pops, and checked the time. 5:14.  He grabbed his over sized, midnight blue sweater, which Mabel had kindly knitted, beige cargo shorts, that went just above his knees, his favorite pair of black and white trainers and white knee high socks, which he'd grown very fond of over the years, for some reason. Don't judge. He soon made his way out of his room and headed straight to the bathroom, where he could take a much needed shower.

 

The warm sprays had an almost soothing effect on him, letting him relax as soon as he stepped in. It seemed to wash away all his fears of starting eleventh grade, which was in a week, and other nonsense his mind could think of. His aching muscles finally seemed to relax and it was almost like a metaphorical weight had been lifted. After all Mabel and him had been through, it seemed that they both couldn't take their minds off of  _it_ , so they took up hobbies. Mabel instantly fell in love with making clothes and bedazzling things; Dipper, however, had some difficulty. But it was soon he decided that he took up on running every morning, today was an exception, to clear his mind and improve his stamina and body. It worked! Well, maybe not fully... It did clear his mind and improve his stamina but, it had also made him look even more scrawnier and a bit more feminine. Mabel had always been jealous of his body and said that it was 'to die for', her words not his. There were a lot of things, that were done to him, that he couldn't forget about. It didn't help that one of them were him being dressed up in her clothes every once in a while, which sadly for him, started a lot of scrap booking and squealing, even the dogs complain. She'd even posted some on her social media accounts, which resulted in crap tons of people asking questions like, 'Who's that babe?', 'How are you so slim?' or 'That body is killer!' Mabel, unfortunately, had a lot of followers, so that made the entire situation a whole lot worse.

 

Breaking from his trance, he reluctantly got out of the shower, wearing his clothes once he dried himself properly. He couldn't help but assess himself in front of the mirror. He had to admit, Mabel was definitely correct. "I hate puberty." he grumbled, turning away from the fogged up mirror.

 

He stomped his way downstairs and was met with the smell of fresh pancakes. His stomach growled noisily. "Hey Mabes." he greeted his sister with a small smile and sat down on a tall, wooden stool.

 

"Hey Dippin' Dots, care for some pancakes?" she leaned in and whispered "Don't tell the Stan, but I put a little somethin' in his." then winked, pressing a finger up to her lips. Classic Mabel. "As long as it's not not dangerous, he should be fine."

 

 A crash could be heard from upstairs. Both Mabel and Dipper stopped their idle chatter and rushed up the stairs and went to the source of the sound. They knew they were close as soon as they heard the muttered curses of their Grunkle Stan. "Hey Grunkle Stan, you okay?" he asked.

 

"Sh-! H-hot Belgian waffles!" he yelped, taking a step back. Stan looked over at the two intruders and clutched his chest, "Kid ya can't go scaring me like that, ya nearly frightened the life outta me!" 

 

"Sorry, we just wanted to see what all the noise was about." he said, leaning against the door.

 

This time Stan directed his gaze at Mabel, "It's not my fault I nearly choked on plastic dinosaurs and glitter and knocked my plate over." he huffed indignantly. "Who puts that stuff in pancakes?!" Mabel smiled sheepishly, "At least it's edible glitter." then walked past him proceeding to salvage the toys,"Besides, who knew you would try to eat plastic?" "Mabel?!" he face palmed,"Not helping!" She shrugged nonchalantly,"Sorry? But anyways, I'm gonna meet up with girls today. I'll be back by 6, if not, avenge me!" she threw a hand over her head and slid down the wall. She paused before bouncing up, throwing a glitter bomb and diving out of the room.

 

"I'm okay!"

 

The older man coughed and spluttered, then sighed dragging the palm of his hand down his face in amusement at her antics. "Never changes does she." he chuckled, before clearing up the remnants of his 'food'.

 

The teen shrugged and went back downstairs to eat his breakfast, not before he thoroughly checked to see if there were any signs of him dying from eating it. Luckily, there wasn't, so he began eating it up quite quickly, before he ventured out into the depths of the forest, hoping to discover a new anomaly to research. Dipper had already packed his backpack full of essential items for his journey the day before so there wasn't anything else that he needed. With one last check done, he made his way into the serenity of the forest.

 

But little did he know, there was an unexpected guest awaiting his arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how American schools work, so don't be mad if I get things wrong. Leave it down in the comments and I'll change it.


	3. Bill's Statue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day was supposed to be for stress relief. He ends up with more stress. How so? Well, Bill's back.

The sun shone brightly over the small town, lightening every surface it could reach. A gentle breeze eased it's way around the woodland. The sun-dappled water ran down the creek. The residual echoes of tweeting birds. The only thing out of place was, in fact, the brunette teen, that was strolling through, like he had already memorized this place, like the back of his hand. He hummed a quiet tune, one quite familiar to him and continued his hike.

 

 

 

Dipper had never really felt this exhilarated before. It was as if he'd been reunited with a lost love. Or like a burning desire to explore more. Each step he walked, another memory sprung to life; each breath he took, the old, nostalgic feelings came bursting forth. Apprehension. Fear. Joy. All of the emotions traced back to the day he first came to Gravity Falls with Mabel. Blue skies and sunny days, surrounded by rows and rows of woodland. The occasional monster hunting.

 

 

 

Everything was at peace... Too much peace to be honest. Usually there would be more noise, but today... There was something slightly off.

 

 

 

Dipper broke out from his daydream and searched the area around him. He stood puzzled. "Where is everything?" He thought about what Ford had told him. This are was supposed to be heavily populated with tiny Shroomlings, little creatures that disguise as mushrooms. Maybe he got lost and was in a different area, no that wasn't possible. Ford had told him that he had marked a nearby tree with exactly 'IRUG ZDV KHUH.' and then next to it was a six fingered hand and he was staring at it. Right. Now. So what happened? The curiosity of the boy led him further down into the woods.

 

 

 

Once again he wondered round. Nothing. Searching the nature that surrounded him once more. Still nothing, not even a gnome. Dipper threw his hands up in exasperation and then ran his hands through knotted curls, tilting his cap a bit, only for them to be forced down to his sides by an invisible force. "What the- Oof!" Dipper lurched forward unexpectedly and used all his might to push back to no avail. He grunted as rocks and twigs bit into his skin. Seeing that he was pinned to the ground, he decided to try and crawl away from that spot he was currently in. Slowly, but surely, he moved inch, by inch. The pressure was almost too much for him, but he knew he had to push himself further. His muscles screamed in pain, it would definitely start aching the next day. Regarding the fact that Mabel will probably freak out over his current appearances, which looked like he had an unfortunate encounter with a moving vehicle, he dragged himself forward, even though his entire lower arms were badly bruised and injured, just until his head hit something hard and cold. Wincing slightly, he glanced up and gasped.

 

 

 

"Holy shit."

 

 

 

He trembled aghast, mouth agape, staring head-on at his worst enemy. Bill Cipher. At that point, time seemed to stop itself, tension building, breathing broken and hoarse. The boy felt useless, he couldn't do anything but stare. Moments passed and he finally realized that he could move, if his lower body was actually willing to. The shock had made him unable to process anything, also the numbness from lying down too long also added to the fire. Since he couldn't find it in himself to move, he let himself reminisce about the past. His mind wandered to when Bill had told him _that_ , all those years ago...

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Falling..._

_Falling..._

_Falling..._

_He was falling down a dark abyss, surrounded by the cool touch of nothingness. Inky blackness taking over his sight. All his hands could grasp onto were his own palms, a layer of sweat coating them. "Hello?" he called out "Is anybody there?" As he thought, no one answered. The only thing he could hear was his own breaths, ragged from the fear of being alone. Dipper would usually like being alone, but not to this extent, as he was used to the loud background noises that supported his everything he did. Great, what now? Dipper wanted to get out of, well, wherever he was and-_

_How could he forget? Stupid! He'd cut himself. Is this death? Well that was the only plausible solution. Dipper felt moronic at this point. Why did he do that? He had his whole life planned out... If it weren't for those idiots, the people that bully him for no good reason. He didn't want to face them again. He gained so many good memories from Gravity Falls, and now they will be tarnished with the bad. But at least he has Mabel, right? That's a lie. Since she was always the more social one, it was quite obvious that she would be the twin that gets more friends. Dipper would be lucky to even get one! He's also dead._

_Dipper reached a conclusion, he had to try and live. Hopefully. But, how, was the question. He's never exactly done this before, so... Does he not 'go to the light'? Probably. Since he couldn't think of anything else, he chose to 'walk' around, which meant floating, because he couldn't exactly walk mid-air. He felt around him, for what seemed like hours, to only find nothing. Dipper felt so much hate for himself right now. He had friends and family that would hate to see him die, Mabel was his absolute best friend and he betrayed her, again. He made her cry. Again. As much as he would love to carry on his train of thoughts, or more likely, his own pity party, he was brought back to reality by a distant rumbling. "H-hello?" he asked unaware of the being beside him "Who's there?"_

_A low chuckle echoed behind him. "Oh how you **Pines** are always so amusing, I don't know how you flesh bags do it." Bill chirped, reaching a hand out to grip the shaking boy's chin. To Dipper the hand felt surprisingly warm and human-like. "But you are most entertaining, **Pinetree**." It was as if something had clicked inside of Dipper's head. "N-no..." he whispered, a disbelieving frown forming on his face "I-it can't be."_

_"Oh but it can." Dipper panicked. He couldn't let Bill start another Weirdmaggedon, and this soon. Everybody is still paranoid of everything, including themselves. He couldn't let them get hurt again, especially Mabel. Oh Mabel, what he would give to see her again. "W-w" he stopped and cleared his throat, beginning to proceed once more. "What are you doing here?" he spat out as violently as possible. "Oh Pinetree, you couldn't even be scary if you tried. Now quit pretending and listen up!"_

_"Why should I?" the younger boy huffed, crossing his arms, his resolve slowly returning._

_Bill snapped "_ **BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!** _" Dipper whimpered. "Now, if you'd let me speak without those_ stupid _acts of bravery you would know why I'm here." he swiveled round to face Dipper. And before the boy could gasp he continued. "And in a stupid meat sack." Dipper looked at Bill more closely and was immediately breathless. The body was around the age of sixteen. He had stunning wavy blond locks, that cascaded just beneath the nape of his neck, heterochromatic eyes, one an amber, that resembled molten gold and the other an electric blue. Both had specks of gold in them which made them even more entrancing. He had a symmetrical and angular face, which had faint hues of gold mixed in, with his bronze complexion, making him seem even more otherworldly. Dipper opened his mouth to speak but was cut off, successfully leaving him akin to a fish out of water._

_"Ya see..." the blond started "Ever since Sixer and Fez pulled that stunt on me," he crooned, curling his lips distastefully as he recalled the memory. "I was stuck in a void, where my old friend rested. Well, up until I invoked his name. He owed me a little something and payed it back flawlessly, if I have to say." he paused giving a twirl, admiring how the boy flinched. "This meat sack is just perfect. It can store all my magical energy, doesn't need to do all those unnecessary and disgusting human stuff and help me to camouflage around you puny mortals." he beamed, mouth stretching unnaturally wide. "I can also enter the physical realm now."_

_"Wait." Dipper started "W-what do you mean camouflage? A-and how?!" he asked. If it was even possible, Bill's grin broadened more so. "I'm glad you asked Pinetree!"_

_The demon grabbed the human's arms and pulled him closer, chest to chest, well, chest to head. Immediately the boy flushed scarlet. "What the hell are you doing?!" Dipper would've said more but was shushed by a finger, preventing him from doing so. "I'm gonna join you in high school!"_

_And with that everything seemed to freeze._

_"What?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meep.
> 
> Sorry this took so long, I'm planning on making future chapters longer, because I want to add more and improve my work a lot more.
> 
> ...
> 
> Bye... For now.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm gonna be making future chapters so this will be on hiatus for a while until I can actually figure the story out. I've also got a lot of life problems to sort out which is really annoying, so it might make the process longer. I've got so much to worry about and it's really frustrating me. Don't worry I will be back, probably near the end of March or April. Sorry for any inconveniences. Bye!


	13. Update

Hey guys, Im back and better! Well, just a little, oh well. So Im planning on updating this story and adding a chapter. It will take a while, but I will update. Im currently, well was, writing the next chapter and its turning out well, its not up to my standards, but it will be. I promise I will update. My laptop is broken and my story and plan is on it. I have saved them, which is smart of me, but this means that the wait will be longer, sorry. Until I get a new laptop, I wont update, Im sorry for the long hiatus, but it was needed.

Bye for now!♡

**Author's Note:**

> Please give comments on how to improve, leave a Kudos, if possible, but anyways, thanks for reading! Bye!
> 
> Next chapter might come out soon... Maybe not, but oh well, more waiting. :D
> 
> But seriously, I have no idea how long the time spans of posting new chapters will be, but I've got school so I can't guarantee it will be short. ('3')


End file.
